Vegeta's Bad Day
by Method Man
Summary: A short funny fic on an unlucky day that Vegeta has
1. Vegeta's Bad Day

Vegeta's Bad Day by DoubleMethod01@aol.com  
  
It was the middle of the day. The sun was out. It was hot.   
Vegeta, extremely mad that he can't open a package, drank  
a whole bunch of whisky. "Darn packages." he mumbled and   
went outside. He started flying for a while and he suddenly  
started feeling drunk. "Drank a bit too much" he mumbled   
and continued flying. He sun looked up in the sky at the sun.  
It looked really weird. He landed on the ground. "What the  
heck is with the sun? Im trippin." he said. Suddenly he   
heard a sound behind him.  
He turned around saw visions of the teletubbies. "What the  
heck?"   
"You suck Vegeta." One said.  
"Oh you wanna fight?" Vegeta yelled. He powered up to SSJ.  
"Come and try!" another said.  
Vegeta charged at them and hit one in the stomach. It  
grinned and bashed Vegeta back.  
"Ugh! I definitely drank too much!" he said and attacked it again.  
He got pounded.  
  
"Alright thats it!" Vegeta yelled and went SSJ2. He tried a big bang   
but missed.  
He then got smacked and beaten up.  
"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" he yelled. He attacked again and got pounded.  
"Am I getting beaten by stupid-looking things?"  
That ticked one off and it gut-punched Vegeta. Vegeta stumbled.  
  
Vegeta then frantically tried hitting them and suddenly Trunks arrived.  
"Um dad? What the heck are you swinging at?"  
"What does it look like? COME HERE AND HELP SON!"  
"Um dad. There's nothing there."  
"What?"  
"Are you ok dad?"  
Vegeta then got a powerful headache and realized that Trunks was right.  
They were illusions! Man, I drink too muchVegeta thought.  
Vegeta looked up and Trunks looked like a teletubby.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and flew back to capsule corp,  
where he told bulma about his wild adventure. "Well mister know-it-all  
looks like you drank too much. How about we learn how to open packages?"  
  
"What how did you know that?"  
"Theres a bunch of crumbled up un-opened chip bags, for example."  
"Oh shut up woman!"  



	2. Vegeta's Bad Day Continues

Vegeta Gone Crazy Part 2 By DoubleMethod01@aol.com  
  
  
Bulma had teached Vegeta how to open a bag now, and the saiyan prince  
was satisfied. "Ey woman! Make me some sandwhiches now!"  
"Ugh, make them yourself you lazy piece of junk!"  
"Dont make me mad slaveswoman!"  
"What did you say?"  
"You heard what I said."  
Bulma walked into the room.  
"Oh yeah mister big mouth?"  
"Yeah!" Vegeta said and got up.  
Bulma then smacked Vegeta around and made him cry.  
"Now say your sorry!"  
"No!"  
Bulma smacked Vegeta around some more.  
"NOW?"  
Vegeta apologized.  
Vegeta opened the door to go outside and take a walk, but he saw what  
looked like one of those "powerful" teletubbies in the doorway.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed and slammed the door shut.  
"Dad! Let me in!" It was Trunks.  
"Will you let him in you stupid goof?" Bulma said.  
"Im still feelin it" Vegeta wondered to himself.  
Trunks walked in still looking like a teletubby.  
Vegeta screamed again and backed off.  
  
"What is wrong with dad?" Trunks asked his mother.  
"Nothing hes just a bit insane right now"  
Vegeta opened a door to a bathroom and saw a vision of a teletubby.  
Vegeta screamed again and blasted at it.  
Bulma ran in and asked what the heck Vegeta blew a hole in the wall for.  
"Teletubbies! They're everywhere!" Vegeta said, with a swirling  
look in his eyes.  
"Um, right now, Vegeta. I am taking that alcohol away from you."  
"Yes do that please!"  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight."  
Bulma's dad came running in to see what all the screaming was about.  
"Oh nothing dad, it's just that Vegeta thinks he's a teletubby"  
"I see."  
Vegeta flew out of the house to visit Krillin (since he thinks Krillin   
is a maniac for marrying an android) to see if he can help him.  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta." Krillin said.  
Vegeta looked at Krillin and krillin looked like a teletubby!  
"BLAST YOU!" Vegeta yelled and punched the "teletubby" Krillin.  
Vegeta then flew away screaming.   
"What the? Are you alright Kril?" Android 18 said.  
"Yeah. What the heck is up with him! Hes a maniac!"  
Vegeta flew over to Goku's to get help.  
Gohan answered the door.  
"Oh hi Vegeta" he said.  
Vegeta saw Gohan as a teletubby and screamed.  
Vegeta flew off back to Capsule Corp screaming.  
He was still screaming as he walked in.  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.  
Vegeta continued screaming.  
Bulma smacked Vegeta and he stopped screaming and started crying.  
"Oh god!" Bulma said and cradled Vegeta in her arms.  
  
"Teletubbies theyre everywhere!" Vegeta said.  
"You need help hon"  
"I know I do. But you're the only person who doesn't look like a  
teletubby!" Vegeta said.  
"Wanna practice NOT drinking alcohol anymore?"  
"Sure slaveswoman! Now make me a sandwhich!"  
  
Thats the end for now. Hope you enjoyed it.  



End file.
